Sendal Jepit Sehun
by DarKid Yehet
Summary: KaiHun dan sendal jepit. Baca ya


No Tittle

It's Drabble

"Kai! Tunggu aku!"

Sehun masih berjalan cepat menuju Kai yang sedari tadi ia panggil tapi tak juga menengok ke arahnya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kai!"

Sehun menepuk pundak Kai saat ia telah berhasil mengejar Kai membuat Kai membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat pelaku penepukan di pundaknya. "Kau ini, sedari tadi ku panggil diam saja. Apa kau tuli, hah?"

"Ah, Sehunnie, maafkan aku. Aku tadi memakai ini" jawab Kai sebari menunjukkan benda yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyumpal telinganya. "Dan aku juga tadi terlalu serius membaca sebuah artikel." tambahnya.

"Ck, pantas saja." Sehum berdecak sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong artikel apa? Apakah tentang kita, eh maksudku apakah tentang EXO?"

Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menggemaskan. Mood nya ini cepat sekali berubah. Padahal bukankah baru sedetik yang lalu ia marah. Dasar moody.

Pukk

"Aww." Ringis Kai ketika merasakan sakit di kepalanya yang ternyata baru saja kena pukul dari Sehun. "Kenapa memukulku?"

"Habisnya, aku tanya kamu malah senyum senyum. Aku pikir otakmu bermasalah, jadi aku coba bantu membenarkannya." ucap Sehun dengan wajah dan suara yang ia buat buat innocent. Dan setelah ini, Kai hanya biasa berdecak tanpa mampu marah pada Sehun. Hey, Sehun itu terlalu berharga untuk dimarahi. Lagipula, Sehun itu cengeng, bentak sedikit, nangis.

"Apa sih? Artikel apa? Sini aku lihat?"

Sehun merebut tab yang ada ditangan Kai, tak lama kemudian dahinya berkerut.

"Apa ini?"

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Kamu mengerjaiku?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tab ke arah Kai dengan mata yang ia besarkan. Melotot maksudnya.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

Kai mengambil kembali Tab nya. Dan sedetik kemudian dahinya ikut berkerut. "Oh, Tab nya mati. Mungkin lowbatt." Dengan santai Kai memasukkan Tab nya ke dalam tas.

"Kamu bilang kamu sedang membaca artikel. Tapi kenapa malah mati."

"Itu kan bisa saja terjadi Sehun kalau batrainya habis." jawab Kai malas.

"Huh. Beritahu aku berita apa itu?"

Tanya Sehun antusiaa. Tuh kan, tadi marah sekarang bertingkah imut lagi. Seandainya ini di dorm, Kai pasti sudah menyeret Sehun ke kamar untuk, untuk, untuk diapakan ya? Ah, tidak tau, yang jelas, Kai pasti akan mencium Sehun habis-habisan. Namun sayang, mereka masih di Bandara.

Ugh.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya artikel tentang sandal yang sedang kamu pakai." jawab Kai so Cool.

"Apa? Sandal?" Sehun langsung menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat sandal yang ia pakai. "Memangnya kenapa dengan sandal ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Apa sandal itu sangat nyaman hingga kamu betah memakainya kemana-mana?"

"Yah, sandal ini nyaman. Dan mereka cukup membantuku beberapa hari ini." jawab Sehun sambil matanya menatap menerawang.

Kai menganggukan kepalanya membuat tanda tanya dalam pikiran Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakai sandal seperti itu juga mulai besok. Apa merknya?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Sandal yang digunakan Sehun.

"Swallow."

"Ya, Swallow

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya lagi. Kai ini, apa Kai sengaja membuatnya berkerut terus agar ia cepat tua.

"Memang kenapa, Kai?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kaki mu kan baik-baik saja. Untuk apa pakai sandal? Aku saja agak malu harus mengenakan sandal jepit ke bandara. Terkesan aneh."

Keluh Sehun disertai dengan tarikan disudut bibirnya.

"Aku tau. Justru itu. Aku akan menemanimu memakai sandal jepit. Supaya aku tau bagaimana rasanya. Hehe."

Cengir Kai. Diam diam Kai sudah menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggang Sehun, menariknya, lalu memeluknya dari samping dengan posessive.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh. "Dasar Kai bodoh. Yasudah sana, dapatkan Sandalnya kalau bisa."

"Eh, memangnya di Korea tidak ada?"

"Molla." Sehun masih terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kai yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Yasudah, ayo lebih cepat jalannya. Nanti kita ditinggal yang lain."

"Hey kamu. Kaki ku kan sedang sakit. Mengertilah."

Kai menghela napas, "Baiklah baiklah."

"Tunggu, Kai."

"Ada apa?"

Tangan Sehun meraba-raba pinggangnya yang ternyata baru ia sadari bahwa ada tangan Kai yang melingkar disana. Sehun melotot, "Yak! Sejak kapan kamu meletakkan tanganmu disana?"

Kai terlonjak, "Jadi sedari tadi kamu tidak menyadarinya?"

"Tidak. Cepat singkirkan!" ujar Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai di pinggangnya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kai ini di Bandara." ingat Sehun.

"Aku tau, aku sengaja melakukannya agar semua orang tau bahwa Oh Sehun adalah milik Kim Jongin." ucap Kai tegas.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak Kai, kamu tidak boleh,"

Sebelum Sehun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kai sedah keburu memotongnya. "Atau kamu mau ku cium disini?"

Blush

'Oh Ma-My God! Pipiku, panas' racau Sehun dalam hati.

Oh tidak, sepertinya untuk hari ini Sehun mengalah saja. Dipeluk lebih baik daripada harus dicium ditempat seperti ini.

"Eum. Baiklah. Hanya peluk."

Kai menyeringai. "Nahh gitu dong!"

END..

Gaje? Maklum ya.

Pendek? Namanya juga Drable :D

Saya tau berita sendal jepit itu udah kapan tau. Karena saya bikin Fic ini juga udah lama -_-

Sebenernya FF ini saya buat sebagai salam sapa untuk kalian semua ^_^

Buat teman2 yg udah ningguin ff saya yg lain, mohon maaf yg sebesar2nya karena udah hampir setahun, (atau lebih?) Saya gak nerusin FF saya, terutama untuk MLMP. Bukan apa2, saya tiba2 kehilangan mood untuk nulis, ide buyar, dll. Ditambah saya udah kelas 3 dan lagi sibuk2 ujian, praktek, juga ngurusin SNMPTN. Karna sekolah saya sekolah Swasta jadi kudu muridnya yg bergerak :'(

Maaf jadi curhat.. Saya janji, kalau semua udah beres, saya bakal kumpulin ide2 lagi dan nerusin FF saya yg lain. Asal kalian masih setia untuk nunggu. Makasih atas ketersediaannya untuk review dan menunggu ya teman2. Bye ^^


End file.
